Rain and Blood
by Lovely Lindsey
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are at it again! This time Sasuke is back just to get Sakura. But what happens when Naruto tries to stop it? Violence, mild language, and character death. Rating may change! Implied Narusaku. Finished!
1. So we're fighting again

A/N;; Alrighty! here is my second story, and this is about how Sasuke is trying to take Sakura away from Konoha, and how naruto is trying to prevent that from happening. It is supposed to be a rather sad story, so you've been warned. I think it's going to be a four chapter story, The first chapter being in 3rd person, and then the rest of the chapters being a different character's POV. Anyway, Enjoy! R&R

 Disclaimer;; Lindsey does NOT own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be together, and there would be a lot more of Pein.

:D

January 19, 2008

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter one;;**_

**So we're fighting again.**

"Sasuke! Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you get away with this?" A voice echoed through the woods that bordered Konoha. A blonde haired knucklehead in an anbu uniform stood on a large branch, close to the trunk of the huge tree. Fists clenched, body shaking with anger. On the ground in front of him was the younger of the remaining Uchiha's, the one that had been missing for the past seven years. To the blonde's left, stood a worried pink haired kunoichi, warm salty tears flowing down her cheeks past from her green eyes.

"Do you honestly think that you can stop me, Dobe?" The stoic young man replied, his deep voice seemed to hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. The change in his voice also made Sakura feel the same way. His voice was changed, not only because of his aging, but it held a certain edge, one that was threatening. It made Sakura flinch the second time she heard Sasuke speak. "Well?"

Naruto bit down on his lip, and just stood there for a few minutes in utter silence. Sasuke's voice yanked violently on the strings of his heart. all of these years, he secretly hoped that Sasuke would come back to Konoha and things would go back to the way before. But this time, Sasuke was only back to steal Sakura away from him. The black haired missing nin let out a loud laugh, causing Naruto to leap from the branch, so their bodies were only a few feet apart.

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto snapped, "Yes, I do! What makes you think you can take her away from me? When I'm finally happy, with somebody that actually might _love _me, you have to come and take it away! Why, Sasuke?" His questions were never answered by the other male of the old team seven.

"_S_top...Naruto, Sasuke...just quit fighting!" Sakura choked out. Nothing had changed. The two still acted the same towards each other, and Sakura hated watching them fight. Even though she was now happy with Naruto, Sakura was still secretly wishing Sasuke would come out alright, or maybe even win.

Before long, Sasuke and Naruto were hurling insults and kunai at each other. soon a couple of kunai turned into shuriken and multiple jutsu's, ranging from Naruto's shadow clones and wire to Sasuke's substitution jutsu, and a few needles coated in poison.

Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu, scorching everything in it's path. Naruto mostly evaded it, but his left arm was seriously burned. The kyuubi vessel charged at the Uchiha and at the last moment, summoned multiple shadow clones. Sasuke, knowing which one was the real Naruto effectively dodged all the clones, and hit Naruto square in the face, knocking him to the side. The shadow clones ended up in a heap behind Sasuke, dispersing with the well known 'poof' noise.

Their fight seemed to last forever, and when they stopped, Sasuke was hiding in a tree, trying to think up a plan, and Naruto was yelling at him, telling him to come out and fight like a man. They were both almost out of chakra, battered, and beaten. Despite their conditions, the fight resumed only minutes later, physical and verbal abuse being thrown from both sides.

Naruto threw one of his few remaining kunai, the tool embedding itself in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Damn it." He cursed, ripping the weapon from his shoulder, and tossing it to the ground. He narrowly dodged two more kunai, Naruto's last. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and raced towards him, now having to work with nothing but tai-jutsu. Sasuke had already planned out what he was going to use his last bit of chakra for. So, the two young men fought , throwing punches and kicks, as if they were really trying to kill each other.

So what were these two really fighting about? Sakura couldn't actually get it through her mind, that they were fighting over her. Yes, that was right, they were fighting over Sakura. Sasuke had come back to Konoha just to get Sakura, and then leave, but Naruto wouldn't let him take her away, because he was finally convinced that she loved him, and not Sasuke. He, who broke her heart all those years ago. Naruto just didn't get why Sasuke would want to try and take the woman he had been engaged to for the last three months. They were once best friends...why would Sasuke do this to him?

All Sakura could do now was stare. They wouldn't listen to her pleads, and her begging so she just stared, praying that they'd both just come to there senses soon, before somebody was killed. Rain fell in sheets around them, and when Naruto receive a gruesome punch to the face, Sakura looked up at the sky and let out a quiet sob. This couldn't go on any longer, she knew she had to stop it...

"I'm going to kill you, Sasuke! you can't take her away from me!" Naruto's distressed voice reached Sakura's ears, and then Sasuke's eerie laugh followed soon after.

The sound of chirping birds, and swirling chakra filled the air. Sakura

looked at the two, to see Sasuke's hand consumed with what resembled something like lightning. Naruto was rushing forward, a red ball of chakra spinning in his hand. The kunoichi couldn't believe he'd actually go so far as to use the kyuubi's chakra already.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, NO!" Sakura ran in between the two men who were lunging at each other. The pink haired Kunoichi stuck out her hands so her palms were showing, as if Sakura were signaling them to stop. When neither of them ceased their movement, Sakura shut her eyes, emerald green being covered by pale lids. She wouldn't move. She couldn't let them kill each other!

It was kind of like De javu. It was just like the fight the two shared back before Sasuke became a missing nin. Only three things were different. Kakashi wasn't around to throw them in opposite directions, and they weren't at the hospital. On top of that, both Naruto and Sasuke were exponentially stronger than the last time this happened.

Would they stop for her? Sakura could only hope.

_**End of Chapter One**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;; Alrightyyyy! That was chapter numero uno for you! Remember to review! Tell me what'cha think! the more reviews, the faster Lindsey updates, remember that!

Much love you guys! Special thanks to Sasha and Che, and you know why! I love you guyssss 3

Oh, and by the way!!! If you're into Sasunaru, Kakasaku, or even Harry Potter, you should go check out some of Sasha's(yaoi adi-kt) stories! They're pretty ahhsum!

Anyway, buh-bye!


	2. Now I know

a/n;; Alrighty! Here's chapter two! Sorry it's taken me a while to get it up and posted, but every time I'd sit down to type it up, I'd either get distracted, or I couldn't think of something to write. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed for last chapter, and all who added it to their favorites and what not .

Well, here it is!

Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would totally be together, there would be more Akatsuki-ness, andddd maybe even some Itachi or Kakashi with Sakura.

CHAPTER TWO

Why?

Naruto's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I barely had enough time. Before I knew it, Sakura was standing right there, in our way. I realized that I'd either have to hit her, or hit something else near-by. I threw myself onto my knees, and slammed my chakra filled hand into the wet earth just at her feet. Her body was now turned away from me, and I only knew that because my middle finger had touched the back of her shoe, and before I fell, I watched her turn towards that bastard. Afraid that _he_ wouldn't stop, I closed my cerulean eyes, and waited.

A mangled scream and the sound of sizzling filled the air. The noise seemed to ricochet off of the trees, and come back at me. Maybe I was just hearing the noise over and over in my head, I don't know. I just wanted the noise to stop. Scared of what I would see, I opened my eyes, and looked up. It was a horrible sight, and I wanted to run away, to never let my eyes fall upon the scene again. I gasped, but my intake of breath was cut short, because I had to turn my head and let my stomach empty it's contents. The smell was disgusting, it was the smell of sweltering flesh. Not just anybody's, but _Sakura's _burning flesh.

She stumbled backwards, one of her petite feet coming down onto my hand. I quickly pulled it back, and then scrambled backwards, so I was on my knees. Pulling myself to my feet, I saw an arm going completely through Sakura. Sasuke-teme's hand was sticking out of her back.

"W-why?" I stuttered, shaking my head. Why hadn't he moved? Did Sasuke want her to die? I wanted to know but I couldn't bring myself to ask anything else but "Why, why, WHY?" The only word that came out of my mouth was _why._ I took a step forward, and that was when I realized she was still breathing.

I wanted to pull her away from Sasuke and hold her in my cut up, numb arms. I wanted to cradle her and whisper words of love, and how she'd be alright, that this was just a dream. But when she turned her head to weakly look over her shoulder, the pained expression on her face told me that it was too late. Her lips moved, and a raspy whisper of a good-bye left her lips. I shook my head again, and reached out to touch her flushed cheek. Sakura let out a hoarse cough, blood spluttering out of her mouth, and running down her chin from the corners of her mouth. My freezing fingers barely felt her skin, for the kunoichi eyes dropped, and she slumped forward, her body leaning against her killer.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled loudly. Tears stung my cheeks, though I made no action to brush them away. My arm dropped to my side, and I made no attempt to approach her. "Sakura! Don't do this to me….please…..please."

My sobbing spell lasted for a while longer before I grasped something rather important. Sasuke had killed the woman that I was in love with. How dare he? I looked up, and shot the most heated glare I could conjure towards him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU MURDERER!" My voice seemed to be more strident than I had thought it would be.

The sight of Sasuke made me want to bite my tongue, and take back my words, and walk away. His arm was still penetrating the pink-haired, lifeless girl, more his pale, bloodied skin exposed now that her body was resting against his. Sasuke's sharingan faded slowly, leaving his onyx orbs wide. He was shaking, just as I was, and for once……I actually got to see my old teammate cry. Droplets salty liquid seeped from his eyes, and occasionally he let out an almost silent sob, and if I hadn't seen the streaks on his face I never would have known he was crying.

"H-help…..me…..dobe." Sasuke asked quietly. I just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the two people in front of me.

"_**When I'm with you…..I wonder if that's what it feels like to have a brother…"**_

Now I know for sure what it feels like to be Sasuke. To have the most important thing in your life ripped from you, to be killed by somebody so important. Sasuke is like my Itachi; he took Sakura away from me, just like Itachi took away Sasuke's family.

He repeated his question, and I responded with a nod this time. My feet carried me slowly to the two people, and when I was close enough to Sakura, my emotions seemed to take over again, and I hugged her tightly. While doing so, the Uchiha slowly pulled his arm out of the gaping hole which was located right on her sternum.

I rested my forehead on her shoulder and began to cry again, whispering apologies, and how sorry I was for not being able to protect her. I continued to whisper until the familiar masculine voice interrupted.

"Dobe, she's dead. Let her go, and go back home." He said, the stoic personality which I knew all to well showing again. There were no more tears streaking his face, but it was obvious that he had been crying before. How could he go from so shocked and upset to so nonchalant and stoic? I didn't understand, but it made me very frustrated.

"WHAT?" I asked, "How can you not be upset? How can you just walk away from the team mate you just killed? " I lifted my head from Sakura's shoulder and looked at him. He was trying to hide it, but I could tell that he somewhat felt the same way I did. I could see in Sasuke's eyes that he was distraught and very affected by her death.

"She's just a foolish girl." Sasuke stated, before turning to walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n;; Ahhhhh, I am aware of the fact that they may be a little ooc, just don't have a cow on me for it(please?).

Soooo what did you think? Review! Review!

Sasuke;; They're not going to review if you don't shut up.

Me;; Fine fine! Tootles!

Next chapter;; Sasuke's POV


	3. The End

Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, once again things just happen to get in the way and so I really haven't had enough time to sit down and write. So here it is, Sasuke's Point of view!

Have fun reading it, because this is the final chapter!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER THREE

The end

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I began to walk away because I didn't want to let Naruto see me cry again. Keeping up this bad ass façade is hard sometimes because so much shit happens to me. First, my family is killed. Then that bastard Orochimaru has to bite me, and now…I've killed her. Killed the only kunoichi….the only girl who I ever would consider a friend….or more than that in the future. Sakura was the only girl who could ever change my one-tract mind if she tried hard enough, and hell she's almost got me a few times. 

"I said…why the hell are you walking away from me? What are you going to do, leave us here and keep on going with your life? Answer me Sasuke!" He growled. I could tell that the seal which held the Kyuubi in him was weakening. I used the back of my hand to swiftly wipe away. The downpour that left the three of us soaked had quit just before I started crying the first time, and I mentally cursed it. Turning around on my heal I faced my old comrade who was just as bloody and just as injured as me. A kunai was still embedded deep in his shoulder, and I could feel the shuriken that was deep in my lower back. We were both obviously too preoccupied with the death to remove them.

"I'm done." I said, my usual expression still splayed across my face. I wondered what he thought of me; if he saw through my lies. "She's just a waste of space, and you're a waste of my time." I said cold-heartedly. His befuddled expression would've made me laugh any other day, but my heartstrings were being pulled and a hammer was beating my heart too. I couldn't even handle a fake smile.

"I'm going to kill you right here Sasuke! And then I'll kill myself so I can torture you in hell!" His cerulean eyes turned red, and the whisker marks on his cheeks became significantly bolder. I didn't want to fight him. Sure, he had the Kyuubi's chakra and I had my second state, but I didn't want to shed anymore blood. I didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. My onyx eyes dropped to the ground, and I was shocked to see the ground between us. It was littered with ninja tools, and blood from the three of team seven stained the grass. So much was shed, it was a wonder that Naruto and I weren't dead from blood loss already.

When I heard shifting, my head snapped up just in time to see Naruto lay the dead girl down under a tree. He placed his lips to her forehead and then whispered painful words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm very sorry that I couldn't save you. I'll see you again someday, I promise. I'll find a way to bring you back, even if it means using a forbidden jutsu, even if it means taking my own life. " I could barely make out what he was saying, but the words hit me like a thousand pound boulder. I'd never seen the stupid kid be so pessimistic, or sound so weak. It was so out of character for him, I wondered if he would last very much longer. Or if _I'd_ last much longer. Though I always called him weak, I used to be jealous of his strength, and will.

He kneeled beside her a while more, and before he stood up, I made my decision. 

"S-Sasuke?" He turned around to find me barely a foot away. He looked so mixed up, so hurt, and slightly confused. The traces of the seal's weakening did not disappear, but he wasn't furious either. My eyes traveled over his body, and I noticed that his wounds were healing rapidly. 

"Kill me." I muttered, my eyes cast towards the ground. I held out my katana for him to take. "Do it so I don't have to live with this pain." I whispered. We both knew that I'd slaughtered hundreds of people who probably deserved to live. None of those bothered me, it never even crossed my mind that I was a murderer until now. But still, I didn't feel regret or pain from killing those people. I only felt pain and regret for killing _her_, for killing Sakura. I couldn't take it. When Naruto didn't grip the sword, I turned it around, and thrust the sheathed katana at him. He lazily grabbed it, and stared at the weapon. I could tell he was contemplating, that the was trying to make up his mind. "DO IT!" I hissed.

He nodded feebly, and then pulled the old katana from it's cover. Nimbly turning it around so the blade was pointing towards me, he spoke the last words I'd ever hear.

"I was thinking about letting you live, just so you could suffer, but I know you'lljust go find some other way to die. The look on your face shows true pain, and I can barely stand it." He smiled. A besmirched smile, one that I wasn't accustomed to. I was never scared of Naruto Uzumaki until the second before I died.

"Bye Teme."

Instead of inflicting the injury in the same place Sakura's, Naruto made a swift move to slash the sword upward. I didn't even mutter a response to his words before his sword touched my disgusting skin. I never needed to, because what I wanted to say was already said; and what I didn't want to say was already said as well.

Beheaded, I fell to the ground, more crimson liquid spilling onto the earth. 

I failed at life. I never killed my brother, I never restarted the Uchiha clan; I just failed. I killed, and searched for power. I let what I wanted the most get in the way of life and it became my demise. I only managed to let myself become defiled. I had nobody to blame for my death, only myself.

So after all this was done, I never got to see Sakura again. I never saw her in the afterlife because I went to the deep depths of hell. I found some old friends; people from the hidden sound village, and even my brother's partner in crime, Kisame. Still, I was glad that I didn't see her. Then I'd have to tell her why I came in the first place. I'd only come to get her so she could be turned into another vessel for the man that gave me so much power. 

The end was a good thing for me, because I deserved it.

But it shouldn't have been the end for Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n;; It was a little….dark and depressing, but it was sort of fun to write!

Naruto: o.O

Anyway, that was the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed the whole story, no matter how depressing it was.

I will be starting a new story sometime in the next few months, and that will probably be a Sasunaru pairing, or maybe a KibaHina pairing. 

Until next time!

Lindseyyy.


End file.
